Brotherly Love
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Sam/Dean mpreg story. When Sam and Dean give into their feelings one night,they make a mistake. Now there's a demon running loose, a Winchester pregnant, and a fight about what color to paint the nursery? NOW COMPLETE! Wincest! Rated T for sex and violenc
1. Delilah

* * *

**This is my first Wincest story so please be nice to me. Also in turn this is going to be a mpreg story. I can't give too much away so you guys are going to have to read it. And nice reviews please. I am a first time writer with the Wincest. So enjoy.

* * *

**"Great fight Sam.", Dean said panting as he helped his younger brother off the floor.

"No problem.", Sam said as he looked at the remains of the recent demon they had vanquished. Dean kneeled down and ran his hand over the ash. "A little sample for Bobby.", he said putting it all in a bag. Sam fell over and passed out. "Sam!", Dean said as he turned around.

Dean ran over and shook him. "Sam! Sam! Come on bro, get up!", Dean said.

"Aww. Poor wittle Deanie wost his baby bwoder huh?", a voice said.

Dean turned around. "How does it feel, to lose everything that you hold dear? To cry over your loved ones' death?", she asked. Dean breathed harder and harder holy water in hand."You bitch!", he yelled as he threw her against the wall. "What did you do to him?", he asked.

"Don't worry Dean. He went willingly.", she said as her eyes went black.

"You liar! Bring him back!", Dean yelled. The demon laughed.

"Don't waste your time. Little Sammy is staying with me.", she said.

"Not if I can help it.", Dean said splashing the globe over her face.

She screamed and writhed. Until finally exploding into a pile of ash. Dean panted and ran back to Sam. Sam woke up and gasped. He coughed and Dean patted his back. "Let it out. That's it.", he said calmly. Sam stopped and spit. "What the hell happened there?", Dean asked.

"I felt a little pressure in my chest.", Sam said rubbing the area near his heart.

"Are you okay?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", Sam said.

"Good. Never do that again.", Dean said as he stood up and grabbed the bag of evidence and walked away. Sam following bhind him. "What was that thing?", Sam asked. Dean looked at his younger brother. "A demon Sam. What else? A category 5 at least.", he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Wait. A cat 5? We've never came across a cat 5 demon without being injured or almost killed.", Sam said as he walked behind Dean. Dean scoffed and turned around. "We? They always go after you.", Dean said as he turned back around. Sam sighed. "Oh yeah. Where are we going?", Sam asked.

"To get some help. We're gonna need back-up.", Dean said walking into Bobby's house.

* * *

"Just what you were saying. A cat 5 demon. Goes by the name of Delilah.", Bobby said handing Dean a file. Dean read over it. "Delilah? As in Samson and Delilah?", Sam asked as he took the file away from his older brother. Bobby nodded. "From the bible.", Bobby said as he took the file away from Sam. 

"But, it can't be the same Delilah. Can it?", Sam asked.

"It's not the same one. She is known to lure young men into alleyways and kill them without even touching them. Sort of like killing them with her mind.", Bobby said. Dean smiled. "Well, looks like the only guys she'll get now are in Hell.", he said. Bobby snickered. "And you say Sam passed out?", Bobby asked.

Dean nodded. "A common factor of the way she tortures her victims. But, the main thing is that you stopped her before she could do anymore harm.", Bobby said. Sam rolled his eyes. "What about the eyes?", Sam asked. Bobby and Dean looked at him. "What eyes Sam?", Dean asked.

"I saw a pair of big blue eyes before I passed out.", he said.

"That's not good Sam.", Bobby said.

"What do you mean not good?", Dean asked.

"It's a bad omen. It means things are going to happen. Things that you won't be able to explain. Bad things.", Bobby said as he paced the floor. Sam looked worried. "Face the facts Bobby, things always happen to us, no matter what. So what makes this any different?", Dean asked.

"You'll see. Just wait.", Bobby said as he smiled.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked through the front door of their room. Sam was running the words of Bobby through his head. "Dean, what do you think Bobby meant when he said You'll see?", Sam asked. Dean looked at his younger brother. "I don't know Sam. You're not scared are you?", Dean asked teasing him. 

"Shut up.", Sam said as he took his shoes off. "Great. The sole's burnt.".

"Where?", Dean asked.

"At the front. Again. It's always in the same fucking spot.", he said.

"Relax little bro.", Dean said pulling his shoes off.

Sam smiled and laid back on the bed, which was real comfortable. He yawned. "Hey Dean?", he asked. Dean sighed. "Yeah Sammy?", he asked. Sam yawned again. "Thanks for protecting me back there. I was lucky.", Sam said as he cuddled more under the blankets.

* * *

The sun shone through the blinds as Sam woke up and stretched. Dean sitting right next to him talking on the phone. "Yeah. Room 236. And don't forget to bring the eggs. How much? That's affordable. Thanks. Bye.", Dean said and hung up. Sam looked around. "Dean?", he asked as he looked at the hotter man at the edge of the bed. 

"Hey Sammy. Good morning Mr. Sunshine.", he said as he answered the door. Sam stared at Dean's ripped body glistening in the newly risen sun. Sam gulped and tried to look away but, he was drawn to it. He sighed and tried to keep himself occupied by looking through the phone book.

"Hey Sam. You want eggs and sausage, or just regular cereal?", Dean asked as he came back and set the food on the table. Sam didn't turn around to look at Dean. "I'm not really hungry. I think I'll go down to the pool. You know to ask around to see if the towns people saw anything unusual.", Sam said.

"Gotcha. More for me.", Dean said as Sam left the room.

"Before I forget. I need the room key.", Sam said as he turned around.

Dean smiled. "Here ya go.", Dean said as he tossed the room key to Sam.

"Thanks.", he said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

Sam sighed as he walked down to the pool and opened the gate. Anything to get his mind off Dean. He took his shirt off and jumped into the pool and swam. Sam wasn't strong like Dean. He gave into his feelings easily. He sighed as he stopped short and looked around. "Sam! Sam!", Dean's voice came from the other side of the hotel. 

"Dean?", he asked.

"Sammy!", Dean's voice came again.

Sam jumped out of the pool and ran to the room where he found Dean lying on the ground uncoscious. "Dean! Dean!", Sam said as he began shaking Dean awake. Dean didn't stir. Sam kneeled near Dean's life-less body. He started performing CPR, counting out the beats, and then breathing air into his lungs.

"1,2,3,4.", he'd say as he pushed in on Dean's chest.

Finally, Dean sat up and took deep breaths. Sam sighed and hugged him. "Dean! Thank God you're okay. I was afraid I had almost lost you.", he said. Dean sighed and pushed him off. "You're so dramatic Sammy. What's wrong?", Dean asked. Sam sighed and began to look at his feet.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it.", Sam said quietly.

Dean put a friendly hand on his brother's shoulder. Sam turned around. "Are you still worried about what Bobby said?", he asked. Sam shook his head. Dean took Sam's face in his hand and looked him in the eyes. Sam couldn't resist, not when they were this close. Sam's lips met Dean's.

Dean didn't push Sam away like Sam thought he would. Instead, he kissed him deeper as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean smiled as he looked at his little brother's hair and eyes. "You're all sweaty.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Not sweaty. Just wet.", Sam said as he sighed.

Dean led Sam over to the bed and laid him down as he began to unbutton his shirt. Sam gasped as he felt Dean's chest against his bare one. "Oh shit.", Dean said. Sam sat up. "What's wrong?", he asked. Dean sighed. "I'm in the red.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Seriously?", Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah.", Dean said embarrassed.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean as he laid back down on the bed and unhooked Dean's belt from his pants and began unzipping Dean's pants. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair and moaned as Sam bit his neck. "What are you? A vampire?", Dean asked seductively as Sam looked back up at him.

"Dean, I love you.", Sam whispered as Dean unzipped Sam's pants and pulled them down.

"I love you too. Let's get this on.", Dean said as he kissed Sam passionately.

Sam rolled over and entered Dean as Dean gripped the bottom sheets and moaned. "Oh fuck.", he moaned. "Sammy, I didn't know you were this good.". Sam smiled satisfied. Sam leaned down and kissed him on the lips and dug in deeper and harder. Dean moaned. "Oh fuck Sammy.", he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam smiled and kissed Dean's lips. Dean smiled and kissed his neck. Sam groaned as he began to enter Dean again. This time harder. Dean moaned and groaned as Sam grunted. Dean finally gasped as Sam finished. Sam put his head on Dean's shoulder and kissed his neck lightly.

"Good night Sammy boy.", Dean said as he panted.

"Good night Dean.", Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and cuddled into the back of his brother.

* * *

**What a cliffhanger. Who will get pregnant? What bad thing will happen to Sam? Will they lose the baby? Find out in later chapters. Give me some reviews please!!!**


	2. Demons And Tests

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews that I've been getting. Like I said before, I'm new at this whole Wincest thing, so bare with me. Anyway, without further ado, I present Chapter 2: Demons and Tests! Enjoy. And thanks to all my reviewers for making this chapter possible.

* * *

**Dean sat up and yawned. "Sam. Wake up.", he said shaking his little brother. 

"5 more minutes.", Sam mumbled.

Dean smiled and pushed Sam off the bed. Sam landed face-down on the floor. "Why'd you do that for?", Sam asked as he stood up, pants on. Dean smiled as he looked at Sam's body. "You wouldn't get up. And plus it was a great way of getting to see your body.", Dean said smiling.

Sam smiled. "Do you have to think of that now?", Sam asked.

"Of course. I always think about it.", Dean said.

"Right.", Sam said smiling.

Dean scoffed. "Come on Sammy, get dressed and meet me in the lobby.", he said, tying his shoes and getting off the bed. Sam sighed. The night before still blurry, he stood and grabbed his shirt and shoes, and dressed quickly. Why did his brother always do that? Wake him up as soon as the sun comes up?

Sam sighed and stepped out the door. Dean was waiting for him by the door. "What took you so long?", he asked as Sam put his arm around Dean's shoulder and grinned. Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was all the sex from last night.", Sam said as he smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Oh right.", Dean said rolling his eyes.

"You don't remember? 'Oh fuck Sammy. I didn't know you were this good.", Sam said smiling. Dean rolled his eyes. "It was a thing called sarcasm Sammy, I thought you would've gotten used to it by now.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "I was being sarcastic too.", Sam said seductively in Dean's ear.

"And you talk about me thinking about sex all the time.", Dean said.

Sam sighed and looked out of the corner of his eye. "Dean.", Sam said.

Dean looked back. "What?", Dean asked calmly.

Sam looked around. "Don't move!", he said.

"Why not?", Dean asked humoring Sam.

**

* * *

**"Sam! Vanquish the damn bitch and let's move on.", Dean said as Sam held a demon by the throat against the fence. Sam sighed and watched as the demon's face broke into a smile. "Yeah. Go ahead Sammy. Vanquish me.", she said as she laughed. Sam held the stake above her heart. 

Dean sighed and grabbed the stake from Sam's hand. "Say hello to your boss for us.", Dean said and thrust the stake into her middle. Sam sighed and shook his head at Dean. "What?", Dean asked. Sam walked away. "You couldn't let me have one moment could you?", Sam asked.

"Well, you hesitated. And if you hesitate, it's easier to kill you.", Dean said patting Sam's back.

"And what would you do without me?", Sam asked, smiling.

"Come on little bro. Breakfast is my treat.", Dean said wrapping his arm around Sam's neck.

**

* * *

**Sam sat beside his brother and waited for his coffee to arrive. "Are you sure you need coffee? You're already jumpy as it is.", Dean said noticing his brother's jumpiness. Sam nodded. "How did they know where to find us?", he asked his older brother. Dean shrugged. "I guess it's true what they say, evil follows you.", Dean said. 

"I guess.", Sam said.

Dean sighed as the waitress brought Dean's order. "And you wanted coffee right sweetheart?", she asked Sam. Sam nodded and sighed. She left and Dean sighed. "So you're really not hungry?", Dean asked offering him some of his breakfast. Sam shook his head.

"No thanks.", Sam said as the waitress placed the cup of coffee in front of him.

**

* * *

**Dean sighed as he watched Sam walk. He wolf-whistled and arched his eyebrows suggestively. Sam smiled and went to their hotel room as Dean nibbled on his ear lobe. As Sam closed the door he found his lips pressed against Dean's. In a passion of kisses Sam led Dean to the bed and laid him down gently. 

Dean worked on Sam's shirt. "Damn buttons.", he whispered in his head as he continued kissing Sam. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist as he began to work on Dean's zipper. Dean sighed and broke the kiss. He began to unbutton Sam's shirt and kiss him. Sam sighed as their lips met.

Sam kissed Dean's neck as his bare chest met Dean's. It felt good to feel Dean's heart racing. Dean began to moan as Sam entered him. In and out. Dean groaned. "Fuck Sammy.", he said as Sam kissed his lips and entered him harder. Dean rolled over that way he was on top.

Dean began caressing Sam's body in his hands as he entered him, making the younger Winchester boy moan. Dean grunted as he bit Sam's bottom lip gently and went in harder. Sam looked at his older brother and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Sam sighed as Dean gripped both sides of Sam's sides and moved him in a back and forth motion.

Sam gripped the headboard and stifled a moan as Dean grunted and kissed his neck. Sam sighed as Dean groaned one last time and laid beside him. Sam rolled over and kissed Dean's lips. "Good night Sam.", Dean said. Sam sighed and panted. "Good night Dean. See you in the morning.

**

* * *

**1 Week Later

Dean woke up with a start. He had felt nauseous which he had run to the bathroom a few times in the middle of the night. He held his stomach and ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. "Dean?", Sam asked knocking on the bathroom door. His voice so soft and caring, as it was when he was a kid.

"Yeah Sam?", Dean called through puking.

"Are you okay?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm fucking puking Sam. Does that seem fucking fine to you?", Dean asked as he felt it coming up again. Sam gulped and opened the door. There he was. Dean, kneeling in front of the toilet and puking. "Dean. Are you sick?", Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes and puked one last time.

"Sam let's go see Bobby. I want fucking answers.", Dean said as he grabbed his bag.

**

* * *

**The whole ride to Bobby's was quiet. Not even the radio played in the background. "So, Dean, why are we driving out to see Bobby again?", Sam asked. Dean smiled. "To get some answers. If Delilah's doing this to me, I want to find out how to send that fucking bitch back to hell.", he said. 

Sam sighed. "And if it's not?", he asked.

"Then Bobby'll know who or what is fucking happening to me.", Dean said.

**

* * *

**Dean banged on Bobby's door furiously. "Hey Bobby! Open up!", he hollered. Bobby answered the door and let the two in. "Dean, Sam. I didn't expect to see you so soon.", he said as Dean sat on a chair. Dean sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure you didn't. I need a favor. This demon, Delilah, has she ever made a guy sick?", Dean asked. 

Bobby looked at him. "I don't think so. Why?", Bobby asked.

"Because Dean's been puking a lot lately.", Sam said.

"Wait. Has he been having mood swings, weird food cravings, and has he been throwing up?", Bobby asked. Sam nodded. Dean hit him in the arm. "See what I mean?", Sam asked. Bobby thought and walked to a bookcase. "Just what I was looking for. There have been many cases where the guys have gotten pregnant.", Bobby said.

"Whoa. Wait. Did you say pregnant?", Dean asked.

Bobby nodded. "The symptoms you are experiencing are those of a pregnant female.", Bobby said. Both the brothers stared wide-eyed. Dean gulped. "How in the hell can I be pregnant?", he asked as Bobby handed Sam the book he was holding. Bobby shrugged. "The only thing I can say, is buy a pregnancy test and take it.", he said.

"A pregnancy test? How am I going to use a pregnancy test?", Dean asked.

"Come on Dean. It'll be fun.", Sam said into Dean's ear.

"Shut up Sam.", Dean said. Sam sighed and got up. "Where the fuck do you think your going?", Dean asked. Sam opened the door. "I'm going to the store before it closes to get you those pregnancy tests. I'll be right back.", Sam said. Dean stopped his brother. "I'm coming with you.", he said as he walked out with his younger brother.

**

* * *

**Dean walked up and down the aisle shielding his brother from sight. "Hurry up back there.", he said as he looked over his shoulder. Sam stood up. "Got them. Relax bro. I've got it covered.", he said as he walked in front of Dean and up to the cash register. He paid for them and walked back over to Dean. 

"Here. Take these.", he said handing him the bag and walking out of the store with Dean following behind him.

* * *

Dean sat on the bed as Sam paced the floor. Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm the one that might be pregnant, so why are you so nervous?", he asked. Sam looked up from his spot on the floor. "Because it's my baby, if you are. And I don't want any harm to come to it.", Sam said as he paced again. 

"Sit down. Your making me dizzy.", Dean snapped.

"Sorry.", Sam said as he stopped again.

Sam began pacing again. Dean stood up and grabbed Sam by the arm and sat him in the nearest chair. "Stay.", he said, talking to Sam as if he were a dog. Sam just looked at him and stared. Finally, the timer beeped. Dean gulped and grabbed the little stick to look at it. He sighed.

"Well?", Sam asked as he stepped back into the room.

"What does a blue cross-line mean?", Dean asked.

"It means your pregnant.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "I was afraid of that.", he said turning his gaze back to the stick that was now in his hand. He threw it away and got into bed. Sam smiled. "Hey Dean. Can I say something without ticking you off?", he asked. Dean shook his head. "Oh well, I'm gonna say it anyway. I love you Dean.".

Dean sighed. "Just go to bed Sammy. We go hunting tomorrow.", Dean said as he turned out the light. Sam sighed and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. "Good night Dean.", Sam said. Dean sighed loudly. "Good night Sam.". And with one last glance at eachother they fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow. A total cliffhanger. Next chapter I might not put that much sex in. I don't know. What do you guys think? Review please!!!**


	3. Breakfast And Pools

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. Been working on this chapter everyday. Anyway, hope you like it. And I plan on putting violence and Wincest in every chapter. So without further ado I present Chapter 3: Breakfast and Pools. Enjoy:)!

* * *

**Sam woke up and sighed as Dean shook him awake the next morning. "Sammy. Come on. We've gotta go hunting.", he said. Sam just sighed and stayed asleep. Dean pushed him off the bed. "Come on Sammy.", he said as he got up and put his shoes on. Sam got off the ground and stretched. 

"Do you have to do that?", Sam asked.

"Do what?", Dean asked.

"Push me off the bed?", Sam asked.

"Oh. Yeah. It's the only way that works to get you up.", Dean said as he tied his shoe. Sam sighed and searched for his shoes as his brother loaded up the guns and packed the stakes. "We've got a long day ahead of us. What's the report?", Dean asked as he loaded a golden bullet into the rifle.

"The record shows that someone or something is killing only men in the town.", Sam said as he tied his shoes. Dean sighed. "Another one?", he asked as he cocked the gun. Sam stood up and got his jacket on. "Yeah.", Sam said sniffling. Dean sighed. "Sam what's wrong?", he asked.

"You're pregnant. What if you lose the baby?", Sam asked.

"Right now I'd worry about the demon currently running loose.", Dean said.

"I don't want to lose you or the baby.", Sam said.

Dean sighed. "You are dramatic Sammy.", Dean said smiling.

"I'm serious.", Sam said stopping his brother's stride.

"If you feel so strongly about it, I'll stay hidden.", Dean said. "Is that better?".

Sam nodded and Dean threw his hands up. "Okay. So can I still go hunting?", Dean asked. Sam nodded. Dean sighed. "Great. Thanks Sammy.", he said as he grabbed the rifle and walked out the door. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes as they walked out the door. Dean was never going to quit.

* * *

Sam broke down the door and walked into the small room. "Coast is clear.", he said as he straightened up. Dean sighed and stepped into the small house carrying the rifle over his shoulder. "You know you don't have to do that everytime we enter a house right?", Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and continued walking as Dean smiled. 

"Freeze!", Sam said.

The lady that he was pointing his gun at rose from the floor and walked up to him. "Ah yes. Winchester boys. Just as the boss described you.", she said grabbing Sam by the neck and lifting him up along the wall. "I've been expecting you. And don't even think about it Deanie.", she said smiling.

Dean backed away. "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd know what you were doing?", she asked.Sam wriggled in her grasp. "Dean! I'll handle this! Just go!", Sam said as he looked at Dean. Dean shook his head and grabbed a globe of holy water. "You want me to go Sammy? I'm not going anywhere.", he said as he splashed it all over her face.

She screamed and writhed. Sam panted and looked at Dean. "Are you alright?", Dean asked as Sam put his hands on his knees. Sam nodded and looked at the demon that was lying there. "Dean, we'd better get out of here.", he said as Dean turned around. Dean shrugged. "Why?", he asked.

"I don't think she's vanquished.", Sam said.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked.

"No flames, no ashes. Zip, zilch, nada, nothing.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam groaned as he laid on the bed and took his shoes off. Dean sighed and shook his head. "You should've let me handle it. Sammy, they always go after you. Excuse me.", he said as he ran into the bathroom. Sam sighed and turned on the light on the nightstand. He took out a map and crossed off a town. 

Dean came out of the bathroom, brushing his teeth and looking at Sam. "What are you doing?", he asked as he continued to brush his teeth. Sam sighed. "There has to be a pattern. Somehow, I don't think she was here by accident.", Sam said looking at Dean. Dean smiled.

"Good luck with that.", Dean said as he walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

2 Weeks Pregnant

Sam sighed and sat up immediately as the sun hit his face. "Sammy boy. Get up.", Dean said patting his leg. Sam looked at the time. It wasn't even 10 yet. Sam sighed and laid back down on the pillow. Dean sighed and walked over to Sam. "I'm up, I'm up.", he said as Dean went to push him off.

"That's much better.", Dean said.

Sam sighed and stood up. Today was a Saturday. Saturday! Even on the weekends Dean wouldn't let Sam sleep in. Sam yawned. They weren't going hunting today. Instead they decided to stay in and relax. Maybe lounge by the pool. "So what's on the plan for today?", Sam asked as Dean came out of the bathroom clad in a towel.

"Breakfast, some pool time, lunch, some tv time, dinner, and then bed.", Dean said smiling.

"Very funny.", Sam said looking over his map again.

"Hey. Today's our vacation. That means no work whatsoever.", Dean said snatching the map out of Sam's hands. Sam sighed. "If you know what that is. Come on bro.", Dean said as he escorted his little brother out of the room and to the lobby. Sam sighed as he sat at the table.

"Want some coffee?", Dean asked carrying two plates.

"No thanks.", Sam said as he looked out the window.

Dean sighed and sat at the table. Sam looked at Dean and smiled. "What? I'm pregnant, I need to eat.", Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay.", he said to himself as he looked out the window and stared as a girl walked past him. She turned her head and he saw that her eyes were black.

"Uh Dean. We have a slight problem.", Sam said as he turned away from the window.

"What?", Dean asked.

Sam got up and walked outside with Dean behind him. "Sam? What is it?", Dean asked. Sam grasped ahold of the holy water globe in his pocket. "A demon.", Sam said as he looked at the gate across from the pool. Dean sighed and shook his head. "Sammy. We're supposed to be relaxing.

"These bitches keep showing up.", Sam said.

Dean walked back inside the lobby and Sam was there by himself. "Looks like your alone Sammy boy.", the demon said as she walked towards him. Sam stood his ground. "Who are you?", he asked. The demon grabbed Sam by the throat. "Somebody whose going to succeed in killing you.", she said in his ear.

"Why? Cause we killed your little friends.", Sam asked.

The demon laughed. "We're already dead. And pretty soon you're going to end up with us. Why fight it Sammy? Because Dean's already damned.", she laughed. Sam felt the air coming out of his lungs. "Enjoy it Sammy.", she said into his ear. Sam felt the world getting darker until he felt someone pull him from the ground.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?", Dean asked as Sam woke up.

"Yeah. I'm good. Wow. You did her in good Dean.", Sam said looking at the pile of ashes that now lay on the floor. Dean panted and stood up. "That's why you never can be left alone with a demon.", he said smiling. Sam stood up and coughed. "And just for the record, you left me alone.", Sam said.

"Right.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sat at a table and relaxed while Sam swam. "Hey, hey, hey. You're getting me wet.", Dean said as Sam splashed him. Sam smiled and swam to the edge of the pool. "That's the idea.", he said as he splashed Dean again. Dean stood up. "Now see, you're in trouble now.", Dean said taking his shirt off. 

"Oh am I?", Sam asked.

"Yeah. Cause now, I have to kill you.", Dean said as he jumped into the pool.

"Bring it on brother.", Sam said.

Dean kissed him and shut him up. Sam smiled. "I thought you were going to kill me.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "I don't have the heart to kill you.", Dean said in response as Sam kissed him again. Sam smiled. Dean loved Sam as a kid brother but, also as a boyfriend. Sam made all his worries just float away in the pool.

"Which one of you is Dean Winchester?", the lobbyist asked as she walked into the pool. Dean got out. "That's me. Is there a problem?", Dean asked noticing the package in her arm and Bobby's handwriting. The lobbyist noticed it to. "This package came for you.", she said handing the package to Dean.

Dean waited until the lobbyist was out of earshot and opened the package. A letter fell out as he pulled out a new gadget. "What's that supposed to be?", Sam asked as he got out of the pool. Dean shrugged. "I think it's something to stop Delilah. Says here that she can't stand loud music.", Dean said.

"I didn't know that.", Sam said as he read the note that Dean had handed him.

* * *

Sam jumped into the bed as he stared at the ceiling and sighed. Dean walked into the room and threw his keys on the nightstand and sat at the table in the room by Sam's side."Rou-gh luck huh?", Dean asked. Sam smiled. "Not really. I mean, we make a pretty good team together.", Sam said. 

"Ah yes, you're the distraction, I'm the vanquisher.", Dean said.

"I'm not the distraction.", he said as he turned to his brother.

"Sammy. Admit it. You'll feel better.", Dean said patting his brother on the arm and smiling.

"Okay. I admit it. I'm the distraction. Are you happy now?", Sam asked as Dean stood up. He nodded and yawned. "Time to turn in. Until tomorrow dear Sammy.", he said as he laid down on the bed and stretched out. Sam sighed and rolled over. Sleep was hard to find when every waking moment is more dangerous, but, finally, sleep found him.

* * *

**Alright. If you are reading this you have reached the end of the chapter. Go ahead and review this chapter. Go ahead. Do it now. If your still reading this, then you haven't pressed the button yet. It's easy. Click review story. So go ahead. I'm gonna stop now. (Press the gray button already)**


	4. Hormones And Cars

* * *

**Thank you to all those that have been reviewing. Here's another chapter and this one has a lot of fluffiness between Dean and Sam. And I know that you guys are expecting a sex scene, I'll put it in next chapter, I promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean reading a baby book and eating some breakfast. He looked at the time. "Dean? 7:30?", Sam asked as he laid his head back down. Dean nodded behind his book and turned the page. "By the way, today's Saturday. The day of rest. This time, we'll actually have a vacation.", Dean said looking at Sam. 

Sam sighed and sat up, his bare chest showing. "What are you reading?", Sam asked.

"Oh, this? It's a baby name book. I was looking for names for the baby.", Dean said.

"This early in the morning?", Sam asked putting on his shirt.

Dean smiled and nodded as he went back to reading the book. Sam sighed and opened the blinds. "Any ideas for a name?", he asked as he sat across from Dean. Dean nodded and turned another page. "There's a bunch of names that are good.", Dean said as he closed the book and stretched.

"Like what?", Sam asked.

"Alanna for a girl, and Brandon if it's a boy.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. "This is not worth the 9 months of carrying it.", he said shaking his head.

* * *

Sam looked across the parking lot and saw that darkness was forming. "Oh no. Not another one. We're getting hit with these bitches left and right.", he said to himself as he grabbed a stake from his front pocket. He sighed. "Here we go again.", he said. He suddenly found himself against the wall of the room. 

"Well, well, the Winchester boys.", she said.

"Who are you?", Dean asked.

"You don't recognize me?", she asked.

Both Sam and Dean shook their heads. She smiled and lifted Sam from the ground and threw him against the wall. "Now do you remember me?", she asked. Dean smiled. "Yeah. You're the bitch that keeps stalking us.", he said. She smiled. "That's right and you're mine Deanie.", she said.

He stepped forward and she smiled. She drove the stake in Sam's hand into Dean's leg, he went down immediately. He screamed as he pulled it out slowly. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. Sam gasped and ran over to Dean. "Dean, what happened?", he asked. Dean stared at him. "The bitch drove a stake into my leg.", he said wrapping his leg in a bandage and standing up.

* * *

3 Weeks Pregnant

Sam sighed and stretched as he walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. Dean was beginning to sleep later. After getting out of the bathroom he wet his brush and put toothpaste on it. He sighed and stopped as he watched Dean in the mirror sit up and stretch.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Rise and shine! How are you feeling?", Sam asked.

"Nauseous, and achey.", Dean said groggily.

"Well, just think. 3 months and the morning sickness will be over.", he said.

"What's so good about that?", Dean asked as he stood up.

"Need the toilet?", Sam asked.

Dean nodded. Sam smiled and opened the bathroom door and continued brushing his teeth as his older brother was puking. Sam smiled contently and rinsed his mouth out with water as Dean walked out of the bathroom holding his stomach and wiping his mouth. Sam sighed.

"Man, all I do is puke. I can't keep anything down.", Dean said as he sat down.

"Come on. Pack up. Our work here is done.", Sam said as he put Dean's suitcase on the bed. Dean sighed and walked over to the bed and started packing. Sam followed Dean's example and packed. Dean looked over at Sam and smiled. "I can't believe we're leaving here.", Dean said as he closed his suitcase.

"Me neither. But, we're on to bigger and better things.", Sam said closing his suitcase after Dean. They left the room and started the car as Dean loaded the trunk with the suitcases. After slamming the trunk closed he got in and slammed the door shut. "All loaded up and ready to go.", Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"Alright. Let's head out.", Sam said as he pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

Sam pulled into a gas station and put 20 dollars worth of gas on the car. Dean went into the store and walked down the aisles until finding what he was looking for. He walked up to the counter and paid for the stuff that he brought to the counter. The cashier looked at him funny. 

"What? Never seen a guy with an appetite before?", Dean asked as he grabbed the bag from the cashier and walked out of the store and over to the car. Dean handed Sam a pepsi and at in the car and closed the door as Sam got into the vehicle with him and they drove off.

"Okay. So maybe our vacation didn't go so well. But, Sammy don't mope.", Dean said as he opened a bag of chips. Sam sighed and smiled. "I'm not moping. I'm just thinking.", he said. Dean sighed. "Thinking about what?", he asked his eyebrows raised. Sam looked at Dean. "Just about how much I'm going to love it whenever you have the baby.", Sam said.

"Why?", Dean asked kinda getting the point, but leading Sam on.

"Cause I kinda miss making love each night.", Sam said.

"Yeah well, I miss not having this thing inside me.", Dean said referring to his stomach.

* * *

Sam sighed and stopped to switch seats with Dean so that he could get some sleep. "Dean. Take the wheel for a while.", Sam said. Dean sighed and got out. They had been driving for what seemed like hours when Dean finally pulled up to a hotel and got out, weak with exhaustion. 

"I'd like a room please. One with double beds.", he said groggily as Sam slept in the front seat. The lobbyist handed him a key and he sighed. "Thank you ma'am.", he said as he walked away. He walked to the car slammed the door shut and drove off. Sam didn't stir until he heard the his door open.

"Sammy, time to get up.", Dean said as he shook his younger brother.

Sam stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?", Sam asked as he stretched and got out. Dean patted his back. "We're in Kansas, bro.", he said making Sam smile. Dean opened the door and kissed Sam as they walked into the room. He closed the door behind him and started working on Sam's shirt buttons.

"Dean, I want you to know--", Sam started to say.

"Shut up and kiss me.", he said to his younger brother as he pressed his lips harder to Sam's. Sam sighed and sat up to where his head was on the headboard. "I think this bed's to small.", Dean said between kisses. Sam smiled. "I have an idea.", he said getting up and moving over to the blankets on the beds.

"What are you doing?", Dean asked.

"You'll see.", Sam said as he laid the blankets down.

* * *

Dean continued to kiss Sam and got his shirt off. Sam smiled and looked into his green eyes and kissed Dean as he began to unbutton Dean's shirt. Sam nibbled on Dean's ear. Dean gasped as he looked into Sam's hazel eyes. "What's wrong?", he asked. Sam sighed and stood up. 

"This doesn't feel right for me.", Sam said.

"What?", Dean asked surprised.

"This. I'm sorry.", Sam said.

Dean stood up and grabbed his shirt. "I understand Sammy.", Dean said as he put his shirt on. Sam sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry Dean.", he said as he looked at his older brother. Dean sighed and sat by his younger brother. "I know Sammy. It's just I'm in the mood constantly.", he said.

Sam smiled. "It's called hormones bro. Get used to it.

"Yeah well, I'll be glad it's over.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. "It'll be 9 months.", Sam said.

"Yeah, well, wake me up whenever it's 9 months.", Dean said.

Sam laughed. "I love the way that you're sarcastic.", Sam said.

"Well, if you love that about me, then you must love me alot.", Dean said smiling.

"As much as I love fighting demons.", Sam said smiling.

Dean shook his head and smiled. He kissed Sam and sighed. "How will you ever live without me Sammy?", Dean asked as he laid beside Sam. Sam shrugged and laid beside his older brother. "I don't know. Maybe I'll find someone to take your place.", Sam said. Dean hit him in the arm.

"Ow.", Sam said as he smiled.

Dean sighed and kissed him again. Sam smiled and sighed. "I never get tired of that.", Dean said. Sam pulled his face close to Dean's and kissed him lightly. "Just one time?", Dean asked, putting on the puppy dog pout. Sam could see that he was losing a battle. He sighed.

"No.", Sam said smiling. Dean smiled. "Fine.", he said crossing his arms over his chest. Sam rolled his eyes and kissed Dean. "Well, Sammy, time to turn in for the night. See you tomorrow morning.", Dean said. "If a demon doesn't attack us first thing in the morning.". Sam smiled and sighed. He glanced out the window, yawned,rolled over, and fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow was going to be better.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, leave me a review. Go ahead and press the review story button. Please! **


	5. Shopping And Painting

**Sorry for the long update. But, the bright side is that Dean's only got 8 more months to go until Dean has his baby. Right now he's one month pregnant. Also, I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural, or even Supernatural. I didn't put the disclaimer in the beginning of the story. **

1 Month Pregnant

Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and moved to the bathroom where he kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up half of his meal from last night. He walked out of the bathroom and brushed his teeth and gargled. Sam slept on. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

"Sammy, get up. We gotta pack.", Dean said.

Sam rolled over. "5 more minutes Dean.", he muttered.

Dean went over to the sink and filled a cup up with water and spilled it over Sam. Sam sat up with a start. "I'm up. Why'd you do that for?", Sam asked. Dean smiled and shrugged. Sam stood up and walked over to him. "I get a free shot.", he said. Dean made a bring it on movement. 

Sam did. And so started the fight. Sam and Dean stopped and smiled at eachother. Dean kissed Sam passionately and sighed as he broke the kiss. "Whatever happened to our fight?", Sam asked. Dean smiled. "Shh. You hear that?", he asked. Sam smiled. "No. What?", Sam asked. 

Dean pounced on top of him and pinned him on the ground. "Oh wait. It was me.", he said. Sam smiled and rolled Dean off of him. Dean was already beginning to show a little bit of a baby bump. Dean stood up and smiled. "Soo, what's the plan today Sammy?", he asked as he put his shoes on.

Sam sighed. "Whatever you want.", he said.

"I feel like going shopping.", Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean. "Are you okay Dean?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. 

"You just don't seem yourself.", Sam said as he looked at Dean still longer. 

Dean smiled and grabbed the car keys. "I'm driving.", he said as he smiled.

Sam sighed and shook his head and followed his older brother out to the car and closed the door. Off they went to the mall where Dean would never be seen in broad daylight. "Well, we need to go shopping for the baby don't we?", he asked as he reached for Sam's pocket and pulled out his credit card and smiling.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah we do.", he said as he kissed Dean.

* * *

Dean walked around the baby store and sighed as he looked at the different clothes. Sam couldn't help but smile. He just seemed to glow. If Dean wasn't pregnant, he'd have jumped him right there. He sighed and walked over to the crib area. He smiled as he spotted ones with teddy bears, clowns and flowers.

Dean looked over at Sam. He cleared his throat and got Sam's attention. "Look at these.", he said smiling. Sam smiled and nodded as he walked over to the older Winchester boy. Dean, busy looking through the baby jersey outfits, didn't notice that Sam was looking at his stomach.

* * *

After they came home, shopping bags full, Dean set the bags down and stretched. Sam came in after him and moved to the back room and set the two cans of paint that he was carrying down. One was green and one was blue. He sighed as he closed the door and went into the dark living room where he turned on a light.

"I can't believe that we're home. Finally home.", Sam said sitting on a chair and putting his hands behind his head. Dean sighed. "You wanna paint the nursery?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. "We'll paint it green.", Dean said. Sam looked at Dean. "We'll paint it blue.", Sam said.

"Green.".

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue."

This went on for an hour until finally Sam and Dean finally agreed to paint one half of the room green and the other half blue. Sam laid down the tarp and carefully opened the cans of paint. Paintbrushes laid beside his foot and he bent down and picked one up. Dean was helping out.

* * *

The boys looked at their work. It wasn't bad. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder and sighed. The window was open so the paint fumes weren't as dangerous. Dean sighed and laid on the wooden floor. Sam laid beside him and looked at the ceiling. He looked over at Dean.

This position was very tempting. All he had to do was just kiss him. Finally, leaning in to kiss him Sam's lips met Dean's as he rolled on top of Dean and took off his shirt. Dean smiled and proceeded to unzip Sam's pants and kissed him. Sam went for Dean's shirt. After getting that off, he proceeded to unzip Dean's pants.

* * *

Dean gasped as Sam entered him. After all that time, it felt good against his skin to feel Sam's chest against his. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He laid back down and gripped the scattered clothes on the ground. Sam kissed Dean's neck, taking in his scent.

Dean moaned as Sam entered him harder. Sam wasn't holding back. Dean sighed as Sam finished and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and led Dean's lips to his. Dean smiled and kissed Sam as they were in eachother's embrace, and Dean looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

* * *

Dean sat on the couch watching a video that Sam had bought. Sam sat beside him and pressed play. Dean felt sick so he ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet and puked. Sam knew why too. It was a video called 'The Miracle Of Giving Birth: Every Aspect Of The Labor, And The Delivery.'

Sam knocked on the door. "Dean. Are you alright?", he asked secretly smiling to himself.

* * *

"Here drink this.", Bobby said as he handed Dean a glass of water as he looked around. "Not bad boys.". Sam nodded and sat on the chair reading a book. "What are you reading?", Dean asked. Sam looked up. "It's a parenting book. I got it from the mall earlier. It says here that pregnant women, or in your case, men, need to stay off their feet throughout most of the pregnancy.", Sam said.

Dean laughed. "What? What kind of stupid thing is that. Sammy, if a demon attacks, you can't fight it off by yourself.", Dean said as he stood up. Sam looked at Dean seriously. "I'll have back-up. Bobby, Ruby, alot of other people.", he said as he turned a page. Dean shook his head.

"Come on, we've been fighting demons since we were what, twenty two?", Dean asked.

"Dean, your at risk. And as I said before, I don't want to lose this baby.", Sam said.

Dean sulked and did a puppy dog pout. Sam shook his head. "That's not gonna work Dean.", Sam said. Bobby smiled. "Oh. I almost forgot to give you this.", Bobby said handing Dean a memo piece of paper. Dean opened it up and read it over. "They know.", he said as he swallowed hard.

* * *

"What do you mean they know?", Sam asked as he paced the floor, Dean right behind him.

"They know that Dean's pregnant. Now, sit down you two.", Bobby said offering a chair to the two of them. Sam sighed and looked from Dean to Bobby and back. He was at a loss for words. "Word travels fast in Hell.", Bobby said. Dean referred to the letter. "We noticed.", he said.

Sam sighed. "We gotta go into hiding. Make sure they can't find us.", Sam said.

"No way Sammy. I am not running again.", Dean said.

"You don't understand, I'm trying to protect you.", Sam said.

"And you don't understand that these motherfuckers are messing with me now. They want my baby, they'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead hands.", he said, his anger rising. Sam sighed. "Maybe you're right.", Sam said as he looked at Bobby for some support. Bobby shrugged. "Dean, you don't need to get stressed.", Bobby said.

"I'm cool.", Dean said as he sat down.

* * *

Dean sighed as he looked at the hazel eyed man in front of him. Sam was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And it showed by the way that his eyes darted across the room to the bathroom where Sam was taking a shower, Sam walked out clad in a towel, and water was still on his body.

His muscles glistened which made Dean feel more and more embarrassed. Sam walked over to his older brother and kissed him. "Hey. Why aren't you packing?", he asked as he dressed. Dean shrugged and sighed, his empty suitcase lying on the bed unopened and his clothes still lying folded on the bed.

"You were never a runner Sammy, why are you running now?", Dean asked in a mere whisper as he stood from the bed.

"I never said to run.", Sam said.

"You're running now. You're hiding. Are you forgetting what these fuckers did to us?", Dean asked.

"You don't mean that. It's just the hormones raging again.", Sam said.

"These fuckers killed mom, and they nearly killed us. And now their going after my baby Sam. My baby.", He said as he sighed and faced Sam's hazel eyes.

"Our baby.", Sam corrected.

"Whatever. It still deserves to know that it's parents fought with every breath to protect it.", Dean said as he looked at his younger brother.

Sam sighed and looked at the older sibling. "Alright. Let's go kick some demon ass.", Sam said.

Dean cheered. "Now that's what I'm talking about.", Dean said.

* * *

By the end of the month, they had been traveling all over the place. Demons from nowhere seem to just pop up out of nowhere. Dean sighed and laid his boots on the dashboard, and laid back, closing his eyes to rest. "Wake me up when we get to Phoenix, okay Sammy?", he asked.

Sam nodded. "I'll drive while you rest.", he said.

"Deal.", Dean said before falling into a deep sleep.

Sam smiled to himself and looked onto oncoming traffic. Why had Dean been able to talk him into this? Why had he suddenly been the one that was driving all over the United States searching for demons? He sighed and smiled. That was alright with him. The truth is that he loves doing what they do. Especially with Dean by his side.

* * *

Sam pulled into a close-by hotel right across from a restaraunt. They were in Phoenix now, and they got a room. "Dean, we're in Phoenix.", Sam said shaking Dean awake. Dean stretched and yawned. When they finally unloaded the stuff, they got into bed, snuggled together. "Good night Dean.", Sam whispered. Dean whispered back, "Good night Sam.". They kissed good night and fell asleep. 

* * *

**Wow. How did the demons find out about Dean being pregnant? I don't know, but, don't worry, I won't kill off Dean. (If I can help it. I might torture him a little bit :)!)**


	6. Patterns And Silence

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for not updating this sooner. It took me a while to actually get this chapter done. Well, I now present the 6th chapter of Brotherly Love. Enjoy.**

2 Months Pregnant

By the beginning of Dean's 2nd month of pregnancy, they had slain more monsters and demons than they could count. Sam panted as he laid on the ground and gasping for breath. Dean walked over to him and shook his head. "Do you always have to find a way to distract them?", he asked jokingly.

"I was trying to keep her from you.", Sam said.

"Chill bro. Relax. I was just kidding.", Dean said smiling.

"Ha ha. Very funny.", Sam said.

Sam looked at Dean's stomach. His baby bump was growing bigger. Sam made an appointment at the local hospital the night before to see if the baby was healthy. Dean had promised to go. Sam sighed and dusted off his clothes. "Time to go to the doctor's.", Sam said as he grabbed Dean's hand.

* * *

Sam held Dean's hand as they waited in the waiting room. Dean sighed and took his hand out of Sam's grip and went to the bathroom. Sam sighed and looked at the clock above the entrance to the doctor's office. Tick, tock, tick, tock. _Why is it so slow? What is taking Dean so long?_ Sam stood from the chair and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, it appears that the babies are in good health.", the doctor told the two parents.

"Whoa. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say babies? As in plural?", Sam asked.

The doctor nodded. "It appears to be that your having twins.", the doctor said.

Sam stared wide-eyed at the doctor and fainted. "Sam? Sam, are you okay?", Dean asked catching his little brother half way to the floor. Sam moaned and sat up. Dean sighed. "Thank God. Don't freak out again.", Dean said hitting Sam across the head. Sam smiled and rubbed the place where Dean had hit him.

* * *

"Okay. So you're pregnant, with twins?", Bobby asked as he checked on Sam's vital signs.

"Yeah. Apparently.", Dean said looking at Bobby.

"And Sam fainted?", Bobby asked smiling.

"Okay. I get it. I fainted. Big deal. I just heard Dean's carrying twins.", Sam said.

"I don't blame you for fainting.", Dean said smiling.

* * *

Sam sighed and laid back as he hit the alarm snooze button. Dean laid right beside him and he smiled. Sam stood up and stretched. He went into the bathroom. After coming out of the room Dean sat up and turned on the light and stretched, his chest fully bare. "Good morning sleeping beauty.", Sam joked.

"Shut up. Shit.", he said looking at the clock.

"What?", Sam asked.

"We're late.", he said as he grabbed his shirt.

"Late for what?", Sam asked as he watched his brother scurry to get his shoes on.

Dean didn't answer. Instead he walked out of the room and out to the car, loading the guns into the trunk. Sam followed behind him and looked quizzically at his older brother. He didn't ask questions he just jumped in the car with his brother and watched his brother drive out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Lamaze class?", Sam asked looking at the flyer his brother had just handed him.

"Of course. I mean, I need these classes.", Dean said over his eggs and bacon.

"And when were you planning on telling me this?", Sam asked.

"You already know don't you?", Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam sat back in his seat and put his hand on his chin and smiled, not letting Dean see it. Dean sighed. "I'll be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom, real quick.", Dean said getting up. Sam smiled and watched as his older brother walked to the back room and he sighed. Maybe lamaze wasn't so bad.

* * *

Sam stood at the back door of the class. He was wrong. It's way worse. Dean sat in the chair and watched the class go on. Sam sighed and decided to join him. The teacher stood at the front of the class and taught them the way to breathe, when to push, and how their posture should be.

Dean sat through the class and watched as Sam stared at him the whole time and went back and forth. From his stomach, to his face. Back and forth he went until it was time to leave. Dean's face went from white to pale when he left the room. "You know what's amazing?", Sam asked breaking the silence.

'What?", Dean asked.

"How the demons found about the pregnancy.", Sam said.

"Yeah. You think Ruby would know about this?", Dean asked.

"Now you're talking to Ruby?", Sam asked.

"No. You're going to talk to her.", Dean said as he smiled.

* * *

"You called?", Ruby asked as Sam opened the door.

"Yeah. Please. Come in.", Sam said.

"Ruby.", Dean said.

"Dean. So I assume this is about how the demons found out about Dean being pregnant.", Ruby said as she sat down. Sam nodded and sat beside Dean. Ruby smiled. "Please, if any news pertains to you two, it's known by every demon in Hell.", she said. Sam sighed. "In other words, news travel fast.", he said.

Ruby nodded. "Exactly.", she said.

* * *

Dean sighed as Sam laid beside him. They were far away from home and they were loving it. For the first time in weeks they never had a demon to vanquish or even a call from Bobby telling them about some monster that devours every human it sees. Yep things were pretty quiet, and Dean was enjoying it.

"You hear that? Silence, pure silence.", Dean sighed.

"Yeah. Now we can relax, and catch up.", Sam said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Touche.", Dean said as he kissed Sam's lips.

As Dean kissed Sam, Sam placed his hand on the back of Dean's neck and the other hand he placed on Dean's waist and moved farther into Dean's embrace. _No, no, no. Pull back. This isn't right. _His thoughts ran through his head as wildly as they had come. Sam couldn't find the strength to pull out of Dean's warm kiss.

"Fuck me Sam.", Dean whispered in Sam's ear.

Sam sighed and laid Dean down and kissed Dean's lips. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and smiled as Sam stood up. Dean sighed. Sam took off his shirt, his muscles glistening, Dean smiled and stood up. He walked over to Sam and took off his shirt and began unhooking Sam's belt from his pants.

* * *

Sam pinned Dean against the wall and entered him. Dean sighed and dug his nails into the Sam's neck and moaned. "Fuck Sam.", he said as he groaned. Sam smiled and kissed Dean's neck as he walked over to the bed and laid down with Dean on top. Dean kissed him and entered him.

Sam moaned and gripped the headboards. "God, Dean.", he moaned.

Dean smiled to himself and continued to enter him as Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed him lightly on the neck. Dean groaned as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and entered him harder and faster. Sam moaned and gripped the bottom sheet. 

Dean smiled with satisfaction. "Fuck.", Sam whispered.

* * *

Dean grunted as he finished and he laid beside Sam brushing sweat off of the younger sibling's forehead. He smiled. "Sammy? You know I love you right?", Dean asked kissing Sam's neck. Sam smiled and rolled over. He nodded. Dean sighed. "Do you think I'll make a good parent?", Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Yes.", Sam said.

Dean smiled. His stupid hormones. They made him feel idiotic, crazy, sexy, and at times, sad, happy, and mad. Sam was very patient with him and helped anyway he can. Sam sighed and fell asleep. Dean half-smiled and chuckled to himself. He kissed the top of Sam's head and fell asleep himself.

* * *

At the end of the month Sam was very sore from taking blows to the chin and the face. He was bruised and bloodied. He thought his nose was broken. Dean stared at Sam in the doorway of the room carrying a newspaper. "What's in the news today?", Sam asked. Dean sighed.

"Another man has been killed.", Dean said handing the paper to Sam.

"No sign of struggle, no sign of force? Delilah.", he said.

"Exactly. It's tracking the bitch down.", Dean said. Sam thought long and hard. "Wait. What if there's a pattern? Every single time she's attacked it's been guys right?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. Sam sighed. How many demons were named Delilah? And just was her mission? They were just about to find out.

* * *

**Twins?! Dean is having twins? How could that possibly go wrong? Hmmm... Leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter please. :)**


	7. Encounters And Pickles

**

* * *

Hey everybody!I am really sorry about not updating this sooner but I was working on the chapter. I finally got it done. Anyway, I couldn't help but put in a famous character from one of the most famous ghost stories. SLEEPY HOLLOW! I just couldn't help myself. So enjoy it and leave me a review.**

3 Months Pregnant

* * *

Dean woke up and clutched his stomach. His stomach was beginning to get a little bigger. He ran to the bathroom and puked. Dean stood up and grabbed his tooth brush and looked over at Sam. He watched as his brother woke up, shirtless, as he stretched and stood up. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up.", Dean said.

"Shut up.", Sam said.

"You sound like the pregnant one.", Dean said smiling.

"Speaking of which, you look gorgeous.", Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam and kissed him. "Really?", he asked between the kisses. Sam nodded and wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder. "Really.", Sam repeated as he pulled Dean back. He looked at Dean's stomach. He smiled and started to rub Dean's belly.

"Hey little ones. I'm your father. You two are so lucky to have a mom like this.", Sam said. Dean sighed and rubbed his swollen stomach. "I'm fat.", he said smiling. Sam shook his head. "You're not fat.", Sam said kissing Dean inbetween the kisses. Dean smiled and took Sam's hand in his.

* * *

Dean and Sam set off to find another demon. And as always, Sam stared at Dean and his stomach. He touched it and pulled his hand back. "They kicked.", Sam said as he smiled. Dean chuckled. "Their gonna be linebackers.", Dean said as Sam laughed. Sam shook his head and looked out the window.

"Unless there's two girls.", Sam said under his breath.

* * *

Dean pulled over and got out clutching his stomach. He put his hands on his knee and bent over on the ground. Sam got out and walked over to his older brother and rubbed his back. "You want me to drive?", Sam asked as Dean finished puking. Dean wiped his mouth and nodded.

"I'm hungry for some pickles and ice cream.", Dean said.

"Okay. Well, I'll pick you up a carton of ice cream and a jar of pickles.", Sam said as he caught the keys that Dean threw to him. He got into the car and started it up. "Man, I really appreciate it.", Dean mumbled. Sam smiled and kissed Dean. "I love you.", Sam said as he drove on the road.

* * *

Dean smiled as he threw away the ice cream carton. "Wow. Dean, I've never seen you devour ice cream that fast.", Sam said teasing Dean. Dean smiled. "6 more months of this and then I won't be having anymore babies.", Dean said. Sam chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I'll keep an eye out.", Sam said.

"How are you going to keep it in your pants?", Dean asked.

"I would be able to, but, you can't stay off of me.", Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, can you blame me? Your just so damn adorable.", Dean said teasingly.

"Whoa. Did you see that?", Sam asked stopping in the middle of the road.

"Yeah. Turn back around.", Dean said.

Sam turned the car around and looked out the windshield. Sam sighed. "It was just my imagination.", Sam said. Suddenly, a giant figure jumped out in front of the car and breathed hard. "What the hell?", Dean said as he got a good look at him. The thing turned around and its eyes glowed red.

He jumped on top of the car. Dean's breath became mist as he stared at the roof and heard the clump, clump, clump of the creature's paws on the roof. "What is that?", Sam asked his older brother. Dean shrugged. "I don't know.", he said as he listened. Sam stared into the mirror.

"I remember reading something about this.", Sam said.

"Well, what is it?", Dean asked.

"I think it has something to do with Sleepy Hollow.", Sam said.

"Great. So we're basically dealing with what?", Dean asked.

"He was the Headless Horseman's dog.", Sam said.

"So we're dealing with another hellhound.", Dean said.

"Exactly.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam stood against the tree and sighed trying to catch his breath. "Sam!", Dean said as he ran over to his brother, who was bloody. Sam smiled. "Dean.", he said with relief. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and placed it over his shoulder and walked him to the car. Sam winced as Dean cleaned his wounds.

"Wow. He really made you bloody.", Dean said.

"Stop.", Sam said.

"We've gotta get them clean.", Dean said as he bandaged the cuts.

Sam smiled. "Where's the joke?", Sam asked.

"What do you mean?", Dean asked looking up from the bandage.

"No distraction joke?", Sam asked.

"Now this one was your fault. You ran after the Horseman by yourself.", Dean said.

"Yeah. But, I was counting on you for back-up.", Sam said.

"I was back-up.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam fell asleep as Dean drove. Dean sighed and looked over at his brother. Dean thought that Sam looked more like a shaggy dog. His hair was all over his head. Dean sighed. He knew his brother would never go for getting a hair-cut. Dean sighed and pulled over. He slammed the door open and ran to the side of the car and kneeled.

"Great.", Dean said as he wiped his mouth.

He spit on the ground and walked back to the car. Sam woke up and looked around. "What time is it?", Sam asked. Dean shrugged and sat in the car. "I don't know. Why don't you check the clock?", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Mood swing number 257.", Sam said sarcastically.

* * *

By the end of the month Dean and Sam was exhausted. "Maybe we should settle in for the night.", Sam said driving. Dean looked at him and scoffed. "Fine. Pick the place. We'll settle in for the night. Wake me up when you find a place to stay.", Dean said as he leaned his chair back and fell asleep.

Sam sighed. "Mood swing number 258.", Sam said smiling.

"And stop counting my mood swings!", Dean said with his eyes closed.

* * *

Sam walked into the room and sighed as he laid on the bed. He sighed. "Bed. Finally, sweet sweet sleep.", he said covering up as he looked over at Dean. He wrapped his arm around Dean's front and rubbed Dean's stomach. Dean rolled over and smiled. Sam kissed him and sighed.

"Good night Sam.", Dean said as he laid down deeper into the blanket.

"Night Dean.", Sam said as he smiled and chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Good morning bro.", Dean said as Sam sat up and stretched.

"Morning. How's the coffee?", Sam asked noticing the cup of coffee in Dean's hand.

"Not bad. Couldn't sleep last night.", Dean said.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"Cause the twins kept kicking me.", Dean said rubbing his stomach.

Sam smiled and moved over to the coffee machine himself. "Yeah well, that's a good sign Dean. It means their growing strong.", Sam said as he took a sip of coffee. Dean smiled. "Yeah well next time you can carry the kids.", Dean said. Sam smiled and stretched his arms.

"Is it back to hunting today?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. I picked up something on the way here.", Sam said as he handed Dean the newspaper.

"More deaths.", Dean said.

"The same way as the others. All men.", Sam said.

Dean sighed. "How many more?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "That's the problem. I don't know. We've gotta find her before she kills anyone else. Or worse.", Sam said as he looked at Dean. Dean studied the newspaper in his hand. "No sign of struggle. No gun wounds. Sounds like her.", Dean said.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? I have no idea. You'll just have to see. And also, I am going to end this story as soon as Dean has the twins. Which in two months he gets to find out what sex they are. So stay tuned and leave me a review. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. :)! **


	8. Cravings And Traps

* * *

**Yay!! New chapter!! Started working on this chapter last night. Hope you enjoy it. Anyway, please enjoy the 8th chapter: Cravings And Traps. Enjoy!**

4 Months Pregnant

Dean cleared his throat and sighed. He relaxed by the pool. "Oh really? Bobby, that's great. Just great. I'll tell him the good news. Okay. Bye.", Sam said as he walked into the pool area with sunglasses on. He hung up the phone and kissed Dean as he sat down. Dean looked at him as he got passed his recent craving.

"French fries with a frosty from Wendy's.", Sam said.

"What did Bobby say?", Dean asked as he dipped a french fry into the drink.

"That he got an eyewitness.", Sam said.

"Who?", Dean asked as he dipped another fry in the chocolate drink.

"A young woman named Sarah Sue.", Sam said.

"And let me guess. You want to interview her.", Dean said.

"Not if you don't want me to.", Sam said.

Dean smiled. "That's sweet. And thanks for this. I've really been craving this.", Dean said as he finished it off. Sam smiled. "No problem.", Sam said as he drank some of his drink and relaxed. Dean smiled and stood up. "Where are you going?", Sam asked. Dean sighed. "I forgot sunscreen.", he said.

* * *

Sam smiled and kissed Dean. Dean's stomach was now swollen out like a watermelon. "Sam, are you sure I'm not fat?", Dean asked breaking the kiss. Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course. Dean, your gorgeous. You're just glowing.", Sam said as he put his hand on Dean's stomach.

Dean smiled. "I just can't help but feel fat.", Dean said.

"It's normal to feel like that.", Sam said.

"Sammy, I can't take much more of this.", Dean said.

"You've only got 5 more months.", Sam said.

"You did this to me Sam. And next time. You're carrying the kid.", Dean said.

Sam smiled. Mood swings, again. "What are you smiling about?", Dean asked, apparently normal. Sam shrugged. "Nothing.", he said. Sam checked his watch. "Time to go.", he said as he grabbed his coat. Dean looked confused. "Where do we have to go?", he asked. Sam smiled. "Lunch. Come on.", Sam said as he smiled and led Dean out.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed.", Sam said as he led Dean down a path.

"Where are you taking me?", Dean asked.

"You'll see.", Sam said as he turned around and opened a gate.

Dean sighed as Sam unwrapped the blind-fold from Dean's eyes. Sam was throwing Dean a surprise baby shower. Bobby was there. Along with Bella and Ruby. Bella ran up to Dean and immediately touched his stomach. "Aww, Sam told us everything. Congratulations. Hopefully, you find out what you're having.", She said as she hugged him.

Sam smiled. "And I know it's a little early but, I wanted to give you a gift.", Sam said.

"It's perfect.", Dean whispered.

Ruby smiled. "Well, I'd better go. Congratulations Dean.", she said as she hugged him.

* * *

"That was the best party ever.", Dean said as he laid in bed, exhausted.

"It wasn't too much?", Sam asked.

"No. Well-- yeah.", Dean said.

"I'm sorry.", Sam said.

Dean yawned. "I'm kidding Sammy. It was perfect.", Dean said.

Sam smiled and climbed into bed with him. "What was your favorite part?", Sam asked.

"Hard to say.", Dean said as he kissed Sam.

* * *

Sarah passed Sam and Dean a cup of hot tea as she sat down. "Sarah, can you tell us everything about the attack?", Sam asked. Sarah nodded and sighed. "There was a dirt road where I lived and I was taking my daily walk. Well, from down the street I heard screaming and I went to investigate it.", she said.

Sarah looked at Sam. "You should see it. You have powers.", she said.

Dean stood up. "Shit. It's a trap.", he said.

"You boys are clever. Too bad that you can't catch me.", she said as she disappeared.

"Fuck. Why didn't we see this coming?", Sam asked.

* * *

Dean and Sam sighed as they sat across from eachother at the diner where they decided to have lunch. "Talk Sammy.", Dean said as he grabbed Sam's hand. Sam sighed and looked out the window. "I don't get it. Everytime we get closer, she gets farther. There has to be a connection to all her victims.", he said as the waitress brought over his coffee.

"Here you go sweetheart.", she said.

Sam poured sugar and creamer into the coffee and his hand started to shake. "Sammy, it's okay. We'll catch her. We have yet to find a demon we can't defeat.", Dean reassured him. Sam sighed and smiled. "Yeah. We do make a hell of a team.", Sam said. Dean nodded. "That's right. Now, let's pay Bobby a visit.", Dean said.

* * *

"Bobby! Open up dude.", Dean said as he knocked.

"Dean. You shouldn't be up on your feet.", Bobby said.

"Cut the crap. That so-called witness? It was a trap.", Dean said as he walked in.

"What?", Bobby asked.

"Yeah. It was Delilah that set the trap.", Sam said.

"How?", Bobby asked.

"I wouldn't put anything past her.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sighed as he clutched his stomach. "What's wrong?", Sam asked.

"Something's wrong with the babies.", he said through clenched teeth.

"Are you in labor?", Sam asked.

"I don't know man.", Dean said as he breathed deep breaths.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital.", Sam said as he hit the gas.

* * *

"Are the babies okay?", Sam asked, worried.

The doctor nodded. "Their fine. It was a false alarm. But, with Dean being pregnant with twins I would suggest that he lay off the stress for a while. Sam, that means no hunting.", the doctor said as he looked Sam in the eyes. Sam sighed. "But, the demon's still on the loose.", Sam said.

"Maybe it's time for you two to go into hiding, at least until Dean's 9th month is over. Okay?", he asked.

Sam nodded. "How am I going to tell Dean that we have to lay low?", Sam asked.

* * *

Dean lay in bed asleep as Sam watched him. They were laying low in Kansas, in their old house. He sighed as he watched the older sibling turn over and over in his sleep. At first, Dean hadn't agreed with the idea. But, then he warmed up to it. Sam smiled and checked his watch.

Midnight. He'd better get some sleep. He laid beside Dean and covered up as he stared at the ceiling. Delilah would find them eventually. And when she did, he'd be ready. But, until then, he had to protect his Dean any way possible. He gave one more last look at his watch and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow! Dean and Sam actually having to take a break from hunting? That doesn't sound good. Next chapter they find out what sex the babies are. Soo, stay tuned and keep on reviewing. And I'm planning on making a sequel that's based on the kids' lives up until their 21st birthday. So review and tell me what you think!!**

* * *


	9. Pink And Blue

* * *

**Chapter 9!! Whoop whoop!! The chapter where the Twins' sexes are. But, you'll have to read it all the way. No skipping ahead! So without further ado I present Chapter 9: Pink And Blue!! **

5 Months Pregnant

Dean laid on the hospital bed and sighed, waiting for the doctor to come back. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't be neervous.", Sam said as he stroked Dean's cheek. Dean sighed. "You know how I feel about doctors.", Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, as I recall your exact words are, 'doctors are killers.'.", Sam said joking.

"It's not funny.", Dean said.

"You're right. I'm sorry.", Sam said.

The doctor walked into the room and sat by Dean's side, with the sonogram machine on right beside him. "Let's take a look at the babies.", he said as he rubbed the goop all along Dean's stomach. Dean shivered. "I know it's a little cold.", the doctor said as he put a device on his exposed stomach.

"Well, what are they?", Dean and Sam asked.

"One girl, and one boy. Both healthy.", he said as he turned off the machine.

"Wow. Alanna and Brandon.", Sam said as he smiled.

"Yep. Thanks doc.", Dean said sitting up.

"No problem. So how's the low profile going?", the doctor asked.

"So far so good.", Sam said.

"Great. And remember to keep Dean off his feet.", the doctor said.

"Will do.", Sam said as Dean pulled his shirt back over his stomach.

"And Dean? Make sure that you keep an eye out for any pain in your abdomen.", he said. Dean nodded and sighed. "4 more months right?",Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room and into a private room where he called Sam in with him.

"Your professor called me and told me that you're not showing up for classes?", the doctor asked. Sam sighed. "I don't want to talk about this right now J.", he said as he ran his hand through his hair. The doctor smiled. "I'm not talking about it. But, I thought that you dropped out to go hunting with Dean.", he said.

"I did. And I told him that I was dropping out.", Sam said.

"Relax Sam. It's a joke. Seriously dude. You need to relax.", he said.

"Sorry Jason. I'm a little stressed out right now.", Sam said.

* * *

Driving home Dean and Sam sat in awkward silence. "Well, at least we know what the twins are.", Sam said finally breaking the silence. Dean sighed. "Please don't mess with me. It's bad enough that I can't go hunting, now I have to worry about the twins.", Dean said as he looked out the window.

"Hey it's okay. Dean, it's the doc's orders. And I'd trust him with my life.", Sam said.

"Yeah, because he's your friend.", Dean said.

"He went to college with me.", Sam said.

"And he graduated with a doctorate.", Dean said.

"Exactly.", Sam said.

* * *

"What's for dinner tonight?", Dean asked as he sat in the chair with a blanket draped over his legs. Sam sighed. "What do you want?", Sam asked. Dean reached for his keys on the coffee table by him. Sam stopped him. "Ah. Stay off your feet. Doctor's orders, remember?", Sam asked.

"How could I not? This sucks. What am I supposed to do?", Dean asked.

"Well, you could read.", Sam said.

"Well, I would, if I had anything to fucking read.", he said snapping at Dean.

"Read Harry Potter.", Sam joked.

* * *

Dean laid back and relaxed as he closed the finished book, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, and sighed. "Wow. That's not that bad of a book.", he said as Sam walked through the door and smiled. "Wow. You read that book in about 4 hours?", Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised in what I can do.", Dean said.

"You always amaze me.", Sam said.

Dean chuckled and went to get up. He went into the bathroom and Sam smiled and rolled his eyes as he started dinner. He laughed as he watched his brother waddle back into the room and into his chair. "So spaghetti for dinner tonight.", Sam said. Dean smiled. "Great. I love spaghetti.", he said.

"I thought you hated spaghetti.", Sam said jokingly.

* * *

Dean sat back and looked over at Sam who was still eating. "What? I'm eating for three.", Dean said as he sat back and sighed. Sam chuckled and grabbed his plate and put it in the sink along with Dean's plate. "So, did you enjoy the peace and quiet?", Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

"I can't stand this.", Dean said.

"It's only for four more months Dean.", Sam said.

"I know. I know.", Dean said as he sighed.

* * *

Sam drove to the store, and walked in. Dean walked in behind him. Sam smiled and held his credit card. "Time to spoil you.", he said smiling. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on Sam. I feel weird being here.", he said.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"Maybe because this is a maternity store.", Dean said.

Sam smiled. "It's not bad. We have to get you a new wardrobe and some clothes for the twins, and oh yeah, cribs.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. He hated Sam sometimes, but this was one moment that he loved Sam.

* * *

Dean walked down the aisles and looked over at Sam who was stuck in a book on parenting. Dean smiled and walked over to the cribs. He looked back over at Sam. "Hey Dean.", Sam said as he walked over to his brother.

"Hey Sam. How about this?", Dean asked as he placed a hand on a pink crib. Sam smiled. "I think it's perfect.", Sam said as he kissed Dean. Sam's cell phone rang. "Excuse me.", Sam said as he walked away with the phone to his ear.

"What's up Bobby?", Sam asked.

"Are you busy?", Bobby asked.

"Yeah. We're shopping.", Sam said.

"You and Dean. Shopping?", Bobby asked.

"Yes.", Sam said as he picked up a book off the shelf. Bobby laughed. "What's so funny?", Sam asked. Bobby cleared his throat. "Nothing. It's just that I'm a little shocked.", Bobby said. Sam sighed. "What's the news with Delilah?", Sam asked.

* * *

Dean sighed and laid back in his seat. Sam smiled. "I see you had fun.", Sam said. Dean laughed. "Yeah well, it relaxed me. I'm starving.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "Where do you wanna go for dinner?", Sam asked.

"How about Arby's? Get one of their roast beef sandwiches.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean yawned and rolled over. Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean's body. "I love you Dean.", Sam whispered into Dean's ear. Dean smiled. "You always tell me that. I know you love me. And you know that I love you too.", Dean said.

"I know.", Sam said kissing Dean's neck.

"It takes more than words to show that you love someone.", Dean said.

"I know. And I've showed you.", Sam said smiling.

Dean smiled and rolled his eyes giving Sam that sarcastic look on his face. Sam laughed and rolled over. Dean kissed Sam's lips and fell asleep. Sam sighed and smiled.

"Good night Dean.", he said and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow! A girl and a boy? This can't end well. So what do you guys think? Leave me a review. And only 4 more months until they have the babies. Awww!**


	10. Attacks And Running

* * *

**2 chapters in one night. Whoo-hoo! This chapter has alot of stuff to read about. And now I present the 4th chapter to the last Chapter 10: Attacks And Running**

6 Months Pregnant

By the time that Dean was 6 months pregnant, Sam was pretty much used to Dean's mood swings and his weird cravings. Sam walked in after a long day and found Dean reading another book. "Hey Dean.", he said as he closed the door.

Dean waved without looking up from the book. Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Any calls for me?", Sam asked grabbing a glass. Dean shook his head. "No. Oh wait. There was one from Bobby. He said that he'd be faxing over information about Delilah. Now who could that be for?", he asked.

"Well, I--", Sam started to say.

"You're hunting?! That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. Even worse, you're hunting by yourself.", Dean snapped. Sam cleared his throat and put on an innocent smile. "I'm not alone. I go hunting with Bobby.", he said.

"Oh wow. What if you get killed out there? You and Bobby?", Dean asked. Sam could tell that he was about to cry. Sam hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'll stay home from now on. I promise.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "Thank you.", he said relieved.

"And Sam. If you ever do that again, I will kill you and hide your body really well. You hear me?", Dean asked. Sam smiled and nodded. Dean smiled and kissed Sam's lips. Sam smiled. "Good.", Dean said. Sam sighed.

* * *

Bobby was on the phone with Sam. "How'd he find out?", Bobby asked.

"He talked to you. So I'm staying home. At least for the next three months.", Sam said into the phone. Bobby sighed. "Sam, are you sure about this?", Bobby asked. Sam nodded. "I'm sure. Listen, I've gotta go.", Sam said.

"Sam, wait--", Bobby said but, Sam hung up.

* * *

Dean yawned and checked his watch. Almost midnight. Sam sat beside him asleep on the couch. Dean smiled and took his blanket and covered him up, ruffling his hair and he walked back in his room. He took one last look at Sam and turned out the light.

"Good night Sammy.", he said quietly.

* * *

Sam woke at first sign of sunlight. He found a cup of coffee in front of him. "Dean? What are you doing up so early?", he asked the green eyed sibling sitting opposite him. Dean shrugged. "Twins were kicking me. They woke me up.", he said smiling.

Sam rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What time is it?", he asked.

"Around 9 in the morning.", Dean said looking at his watch.

* * *

Dean watched Sam as he drove. "120 fucking miles again.", Dean said.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm in a hurry.", Sam said.

"Why are you in such a hurry?", Dean asked.

"You'll see.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam sighed as he waited in the lobby of the hotel where Bobby was staying. Bobby walked into the lobby. "Sam, what are you doing here?", Bobby asked. Dean sighed. "Dean's not supposed to be on his feet.", Bobby said.

"We drove here together. Can we talk in private?", Sam asked.

Bobby nodded and walked with them to his room and sat them on the couches. "What do I owe the pleasure?", Bobby asked. Sam sighed. "Delilah's steadily killing people that we're connected to.", he said. Bobby sighed. "It appears so.", Bobby said as he tried to look sympathetic.

"What the fuck is she trying to do? Get us out in the open?", Dean asked.

"Yeah. Every demon wants your hides.", Bobby said.

"Either that or the babies.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean yawned and stretched. They told Bobby to be safe, that's why they left so late. They were helping make sure that he was protected. Sam sighed and kept his eyes on the road while he drove. Dean sighed and leaned back in the front seat and watched Sam drive in circles.

"You wanna pull over and let me drive?", Dean asked.

"No. I'm good.", Sam said.

"Dude, you're exhausted. Come on. Let me drive. It'll give you a few hours' sleep.", Dean said. Sam looked over at Dean. "Seriously?", Sam asked. Dean nodded. "Plus, it's my car.", Dean said. Sam smiled and pulled over. Dean smiled and got into the driver's seat, placing the keys in the ignition.

* * *

"Thank you.", Dean said as he walked away from a waitress.

Sam looked at a map while drinking coffee. "We have to hide.", Sam said over and over again. Dean smiled and shook his head. "Sam, relax. She's not gonna find us.", Dean said as he sat at the table. Sam held up a newspaper. "Bobby?", Dean asked. Sam nodded. "They found him before he died.", Sam said.

"How the hell did she get past our security measures?", Dean asked.

"I don't know. But, if she's this powerful, we're not safe, anywhere.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked out the window of their room. Sam was in the shower. He smiled and turned around. The perfect place to hide. The honeymoon suite. Sam walked out drying his hair with a towel. "Hey gorgeous.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. Sam was hot, even with wet hair.

Dean sighed as Sam kissed him. "Hey. Any word from Bobby?", Dean asked.

"Not yet. Maybe we should drive out to see him.", Sam said as he sat by Dean.

Dean yawned and laid down. The past few hours were exhausting. He closed his eyes and dozed off. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead and covered him up. Sam sighed. He walked into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. His cell phone rang. "Hello?", Sam asked.

"Do you know where I am?", a familiar voice asked on the phone.

"How'd you get this number?", Sam asked.

"I got it from that country-fied friend of yours.", she said.

"He would never tell you my number.", Sam said.

"I stole it from him.", Delilah said.

"Figures. No good can come from a beautiful demon.", Sam said as he packed his stuff.

* * *

Dean slept in the front seat. Sam looked over at him every 5 minutes and got madder and madder. "How the hell did she know that we were going into hiding?", he asked himself as he drove. Maybe Bobby had an answer. That's where he was going. Dean rolled over and Sam smiled.

* * *

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean. "She called you?", he asked.

"Yeah. Now we have to find a new place and I have to get a new number.", Sam said.

"I'm sorry about that.", Bobby said.

"It's not your fault.", Sam said as he stood up.

* * *

Sam pulled into the Holiday Inn around 2 in the morning and yawned. This was exhausting. His life and Dean's life were in trouble. "Great.", he thought to himself as he grabbed the bags from the back of the car. Dean woke up and walked out of the car and into the room. Dean sighed and laid his bags on the ground.

"Comfy bed.", Dean said as he laid down.

"Yeah. I can't believe we have to move everywhere again.", Sam said.

"Sammy, you should be used to it by now.", Dean said as he smiled.

"You're right. But, I was so used to being home everyday that I forgot how it felt to travel.", Sam said as he laid beside Dean. Dean caressed Sam's cheek. "So did I. And it's the doctor's order that we stay away from hunting.", Dean said as he sighed. Sam smiled. "Yeah. Tough thing to say huh?", Sam asked jokingly.

Dean nodded and kissed Sam passionately. "I actually enjoy things like this. It gives us more time for uh-- privacy.", Dean said as he looked at Sam seductively. Sam smiled and kissed Dean and wrapped his hand around his neck. Dean broke the kiss and laid back down.

"3 more months.", Dean said.

"Right. Three more months.", Sam repeated.

* * *

Sam sighed and looked over. Dean was asleep on his arm. He smiled and very slowly moved his arm from under Dean and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the ceiling and started humming. He sighed deeply again. He rolled over and slowly drifted off to sleep. He hummed and finally fell asleep with Dean by his side.

* * *

**Wow. Three more months until Dean has the twins. I can't wait. I might make this story a trilogy. And if I do the third story will be about the kids' lives from age 21 to about 39. So stay tuned and write me a review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	11. Deaths And Kicks

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! Two more months to go! What's gonna happen next chapter? Who knows. But, meanwhile, enjoy this chapter. I present Chapter 11: Deaths And Kicks. Enjoy!**

7 Months Pregnant

Dean sighed and sat up. Sam sat there with orange juice and a cup of coffee. Coffee for Sam and orange juice for Dean. "Good morning sunshine.", Sam said behind the latest edition of the newspaper. He took a sip of the coffee. Dean smiled. "Thanks for the juice Sammy.", Dean said sleepily.

"No problem. Another death.", Sam said throwing the paper down.

"Who was it this time?", Dean asked.

"Jason.", Sam said.

Dean stared wide-eyed at Sam. "I'm so sorry Sam.", Dean said.

"It's okay.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam sighed and stared out the window of the car. Dean sighed and looked over at Sam and smiled. "Sam?", Dean asked. Sam broke out of his daydream. "Huh?", he asked. Dean sighed. "When's the funeral?", Dean asked. Sam shook his head. "I don't know. And I don't want to know. He was killed because of Delilah.", Sam said.

"Who killed him because we had a connection with him.", Dean added.

"I just want to forget about Jason and get the hell out of dodge.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam sighed and walked into the room. Jason's mom was at the far end of the room and talking to someone. He sighed and walked up to her. She recognized him at once and hugged him. "Samuel. Oh my god. Thank God your here.", she said. Sam smiled and broke the hug.

"I came here to pay my last respects. After all, we were friends.", Sam said.

"Yeah. Where's your brother, what's his name?", she asked.

"He's coming.", Sam said.

He walked farther into the room and saw Jason's body in a casket, his eyes closed, and his hands crossed over his chest. Sam sighed. "You protected our secret, and you helped with everything. You deserve all the respect that you can get. Bye Jason.", he said as he stifled a sob.

* * *

Dean watched as his brother sat at the edge of the street and he smiled. Ever since the viewing he's been distant. "Give him time.", Dean told himself. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. "Hey.", he said groggily. He had been crying. Dean smiled and kissed Sam. "Come on, where's the tough ass Sam? The smart ass- I don't care- Tough guy?", Dean asked jokingly.

"He changed when Delilah killed his friend.", Sam said.

"Sam, you're not going after her by yourself. You promised me. We almost lost Bobby, I don't want to lose you.", Dean said.

"Yeah well, you won't lose me.", Sam said.

"You don't know that Sam. Come on Sammy.", Dean said.

"You're right. I'm not going to go after her this early anyway.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed and yawned. Sam was asleep already. He looked at the ceiling. Maybe it was the twins kicking him. Or the fact that he was worried about Sam. Whatever it was he couldn't sleep. He groaned and stood up. Lucky for him Sam didn't stir. Dean yawned and walked, or rather waddled, to the bathroom.

Dean walked back and forth, trying to get tired enough to actually go to sleep. Sam woke up in the middle of the night and found Dean up and going back and forth. Sam smiled. "Hey Sammy.", Dean said as he looked up. Sam chuckled. "What are you doing?", Sam asked.

"I couldn't sleep.", Dean said.

"Doesn't surprise me.", Sam said.

"It's these damn twins.", Dean said sitting on the bed.

Sam smiled. "Hey. Watch your language. Those are also my kids.", Sam said.

"Right. Then how come your not carrying them for two more months?", Dean asked.

"Come on Dean. You know I'm just playing.", Sam said.

"I know. I can't take much more of this. The swollen ankles, mood swings, cravings. Shit, I got mad at a woman for looking at me.", Dean said. Sam smiled. "Well, your hormones are out of whack. It's very normal.", Sam said. Dean sighed. "There is NOTHING normal about a dude being pregnant.", Dean said.

"This coming from the guy that battles evil every week.", Sam said.

"Yeah, that sounded funny didn't it?", Dean asked.

* * *

Sam yawned and checked his watch. Close to 2 in the morning. They've been driving all night and were exhausted. Dean was asleep in the front seat, blanket over him to keep him warm. Dean sighed and kicked the blanket off. No matter. Sam smiled and shook his head. It was hard to keep anything warm on Dean.

"Finally, an exit.", he said as he drove to the right of the road off the exit.

* * *

Dean woke with a start and looked around. He didn't remember where he was. Sam walked into the door and smiled. "You're finally awake. You were in a pretty deep sleep.", he said as he handed Dean a cup of milk. Dean sighed. "Why didn't you wake me up?", Dean asked.

"You were exhausted and you needed sleep.", Sam said as he opened up the newspaper in his hand.

"Anymore deaths?", Dean asked.

"None that we know, wait--", Sam said.

"What?", Dean asked.

"You know the viewing?", Sam asked.

"Yeah.", Dean said nodding.

"Well, it appears that we were right. She is killing everybody that we come in contact with. Look at this. Jason's mom's dead. Her body was found last night.", Sam said.

"Shit. She's never going to give up until she gets who she wants.", Dean said.

"She's getting closer to us.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean walked over to Sam with a bag and drinks. Sam checked off the place on the map and sighed. "We're running out of places to hide.", Sam said as Dean sat beside him. Dean smiled. "What's our last resort?", he asked. Sam shrugged. "If worse comes to worse, then I'll go out fighting.", Sam said.

"Maybe we should just wait until I can fit into my old jeans again.", Dean said.

"I have a feeling she's going to show up when you go in labor.", Sam said.

"What makes you say that?", Dean asked.

"Just my gut.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam yawned and drove into the driveway of the hotel and got out. Dean smiled and got out too. "Sammy, cheer up. Don't mope.", he said as he smiled. Sam sighed. Dean kissed his lips and walked into the hotel room and Sam smiled and followed. No sooner than they had gotten settled in, they had a phone call.

"Fuck, I got a voice-mail.", he said as he opened it up.

It was dated yesterday, and it was from Jason. "Sam, something weird's going on. You guys need to come out of hiding for at least an hour.", Jason's voice sounded on the phone. He sounded worried. Suddenly, there was a deafening boom, alot of screaming, then a beep. Sam closed it.

"Jason called and left a message. Bobby must have given him this number.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean walked out of the shower and towel dried his hair. Sam laid on the bed watching TV. The news. "Sammy, why do you watch this shit?", Dean asked. Sam shrugged. "I'm trying to see if anybody's died.", Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and jumped into bed. "Anything so far?", Dean asked.

"No.", Sam said.

* * *

"Good night Sam.", Dean said as he turned out the light.

"Night Dean.", Sam said as he smiled. He yawned and checked his watch. Delilah was definitely going to show up. Sam just knew it. He shook the thought out of his mind and tried to sleep. His thoughts ran from the viewing, to the message on his phone. He sighed and closed his eyes, and very slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Just how does Sam know that Delilah's going to come when Dean goes into labor? I don't know. But, I do know this. This can't end well. Watch out for next chapter Chapter 12: Backaches And Headaches. And don't forget to leave me a review. And I will continue to work on the 12th chapter. And yes, I'm going to make a sequel, but, I need some ideas on what to name the story. So send me your ideas in a review. Bye for now!!**


	12. Backaches And Headaches

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! Second chapter done tonight! Yes! Next chapter is the last chapter of this story. But, I will be writing a sequel. Anyway, I present Chapter 12: Backaches And Headaches. Enjoy**

8 Months Pregnant

Dean woke and shook his head. Sam was in the shower and he was all alone. He stared out the window and put a hand on his stomach. He only had one more month to go. Sam walked out of the bathroom and sighed. "You're relaxing. I'm not used to seeing you like that.", Sam said.

"With me being so close to giving birth I think I should be relaxing.", Dean said.

"Yeah.", Sam said as he sat on the bed.

Dean rubbed his back. "Hey, can you hand me a pillow?", Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah. Sure.", Sam said.

"Thanks. My back's killing me.", Dean said as he laid back.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked over at Sam. "What's wrong?", Dean asked.

"Nothing.", Sam said.

"Uh-huh. You being quiet is not nothing, it's something.", Dean said.

"Really. I'm good.", Sam said.

"What's the problem?", Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "It's Ruby.", Sam said.

"What's wrong with her?", Dean asked.

"Delilah tried to kill her. But, she's already a demon so it wouldn't hurt her.", Sam said with relief.

"Yes, but, she still has her human counterparts.", Dean said.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the car. Sam smiled and continued to drive. Dean turned on the radio and then turned it back off. "Why are you so jittery?", Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I'm bored.", Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. Dean was always bored.

"Well, when I pull over next, you won't be bored.", Sam said.

"Uh huh. I'm hot.", Dean said, changing the subject.

Sam smiled and turned on the air. "Better?", Sam asked.

"Much better. Thank you.", Dean said.

* * *

When Sam pulled over to get some gas Dean went inside the store to get something to drink and use the restroom. When he walked out he walked to the car. Sam smiled and kissed Dean. "Your turn to drive.", Sam said as he passed Dean the car keys. Dean smiled and opened the driver's seat door and got in.

"Alright. All set to go?", Dean asked.

"Hold on.", Sam said putting on his seat belt.

Dean sighed. "Okay. Now we're ready.", Dean said jokingly.

Sam smiled and nodded. Dean drove out of the gas station. Dean sighed and started drumming on the steering wheel and started humming. "What are you singing?", Sam asked his older brother. Dean shrugged and looked at Sam. "I think it's a Michael Jackson song.", Dean said.

"What song?", Sam asked.

"Billie Jean.", Dean said smiling.

"Okay.", Sam said smiling back.

* * *

Dean yawned and checked his watch. 300 miles from Houston. Which was where they were hiding out until Dean's last month. Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Sam and saw Sam tossing and turning in the front seat. He recognized the look on Dean's face as he was having a vision.

"Sam! Wake up!", Dean said.

Sam sat up and gasped. "Dean.", he gasped.

Dean sighed. "Sam. Did you have a vision?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "What'd you see?", he asked.

* * *

Dean packed his stuff in his suitcase. "Dean, what are you doing?", Sam asked.

"Getting my stuff ready.", Dean said.

"For what?", Sam asked.

"So that I can be ready for next month.", Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Relax. You have plenty of time to do that.", Sam said as he sat his older brother down.

* * *

Sam sighed and watched Dean sleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead and walked out the front door for some fresh air. He looked at the stars and sat on the sidewalk, groaning as he bent down. The vision left him with a headache. He rubbed his temples and put his elbows on his knees.

The regular symptoms. Nausea, headache. All comes with the visions. He sighed and took out some Tylenol and put them in his mouth. He took a gulp of water and swallowed. He groaned and grabbed his head. _"Dean! Dean!", he yelled as he reached his brother. Delilah stepped behind him._Sam opened his eyes. He gasped and gulped. His headache was gone, the nausea had disappeared. Tears fell down his face and he sniffled. He, Sam, was actually crying. Winchesters don't cry.

"You're too late Sammy. He's Satan's now.", she said.

Sam grabbed his brother's body in his hands and sobbed as Delilah's laughter faded out as she left.

* * *

Sam walked back into the room and very quietly closed the door, so as not to wake a sleeping Dean. He threw the keys on the nightstand and got out of his jacket, tears stained his cheek, and he ran into the bathroom to take a shower. Sam couldn't tell Dean what he had seen. He'll make sure it doesn't.

"I can't let that happen.", Sam thought as his thought was lost.

* * *

Dean sighed and sat up in bed, half of the cover off of him. He looked around and saw Sam lost in a newspaper article. "Hey Sam. Good morning.", Dean said as he stood up. Sam sighed. "I don't think it's such a good morning. Two more deaths have been reported.", Sam said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Let me guess, Delilah?", Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "And she tried to attack Bobby again last night.", Sam said.

"Again? Guess she wanted to finish the job.", Dean said.

* * *

Sam sighed and checked his watch. He was reading for 4 hours. Dean loaded his gun and unloaded it over and over again. Sam smiled and watched the action. Dean looked over and sighed. "I'm bored. This is the only thing I could think of.", Dean said. Sam shook his head. "I'm not complaining.", Sam said.

"Oh. You're not?", Dean asked.

"Nope. I'm not.", Sam said slyly.

"Well, I have a problem with that book.", Dean said.

Sam smiled and waved the book in the air. Dean chuckled and took the book hitting Sam in the head. Sam smiled and grabbed for the book. Dean held it out of his way and smiled. "Say it.", Dean said. Sam sighed. "No.", Sam said. Dean chuckled. "Say it Sammy.", Dean said.

"Fine. Dean's much more hotter and stronger than Sam.", Sam said.

* * *

Sam sighed looked over at Dean. As always, Dean was asleep on his arm and cuddled into his body. He sighed and lifted his arm lightly out from underneath Dean's head. He smiled and turned off the light and looked at the ceiling. He took one last glance at Dean and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you Dean. And good night.", Sam said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Waaahhhh! Next the very last chapter, Chapter 13: Labor And Fights. So review this chapter please and I will repost the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope you liked it, and thanks to all the readers and reviewers and hopefully you like the seuel as much as you liked this one.**


	13. Labor And Fights

**This is the last chapter :(! This is the chapter where the twins are born. And for all of you wondering what happens to Delilah, I can tell you that she does die. Just read and you'll find out how. Anyway, and I am sorry for making this chapter so short. Without further ado I present Chapter 13: Labor And Fights.**

9 Months Pregnant

Dean sighed and watched as the hills of Kansas came into view. He smiled. It felt good to be home. In their old home, away from the hot sun of Texas. He looked over at Sam and kissed his lips gently. Sam sighed and looked out the windshield and drove up to their old house. Everything was okay on the outside, but, what about the inside?

Sam opened the door and found everything intact. He sighed. "All clear!", he said as he walked out to Dean. Dean sighed and threw Sam's bags into Sam's stomach. Sam cleared his throat. "Good shot.", he said in a wheezy voice. Dean smiled and rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs to their house.

* * *

Dean groaned with pain as a contraction took over his body. He grabbed his stomach and groaned. Sam ran and helped Dean up off the ground, and saw that his water broke. "Don't worry Dean, I'll get you to the hospital.", Sam said as he drove off in the car. Dean groaned and bent over.

"Just breathe. Hee hee hoo. Like we practiced in lamaze class.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean gripped Sam's hand maybe breaking a couple of bones in his finger. "Breathe.", Sam said. Dean breathed in and out, groaning as another contraction filled his body. Dean gripped tighter Sam's hand and breathed. Sam was driving 130 miles on the road to the nearest hospital.

"I've got to call Bobby.", Sam said dialing on his cell phone.

* * *

"Bobby.", Bobby said.

"I'm on my way with Dean. Make sure to be ready.", Sam said and before Bobby could say another word, Sam hung up.Dean breathed deeply and stifled a scream that was trying to escape from his lips. "Dean, don't push yet. We're almost there.", Sam said as he hit the gas.

* * *

Bobby was waiting in the waiting room for Dean and Sam to come in. When they finally did he sighed. "What took you two so long?", Bobby asked. Dean groaned. "It's sorta hard to drive and have a broken hand Bobby.", Sam said. Bobby sighed and rolled Dean into the delivery room with Sam behind him.

"Dean breathe.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean sighed and relaxed as the contractions settled. "I'll be right back Dean.", Sam said.

"Okay.", Dean said as he sighed.

"Stay with him Bobby. If anything happens, you know what to do.", Sam said.

"Right.", Bobby said.

* * *

Delilah walked through the halls and looked around for Sam. "Hey looking for me?", Sam asked. Delilah turned around. "Where's your brother?", she asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I'm all alone. You've messed with me for the last time.", Sam said as he stepped forward.

Delilah smiled. "Oh I'm so afraid.", she said.

"You'd better be.", Sam said.

* * *

Dean groaned as another contraction took over his body. "God Sam, where are you?", he asked between breaths. Bobby kept the time counting out breaths. "5 minutes apart.", Bobby said. Dean groaned and gripped the bottom sheet. "God.", Dean said painfully as the contraction left.

* * *

Sam got slammed into the wall and he slid down. Delilah stood above him. "You were very foolish for coming back here all alone.", Delilah said. Sam stood up and lunged at her. Pinning her on the ground. She laughed and kicked him off of her. "When are you going to get it Sammy? Good doesn't always triumph over evil.", she said.

Sam grabbed the stake and drove it into her middle. She fell back.

* * *

Dean groaned as another contraction took over him. The contractions were getting closer together. Sam was fighting off Delilah, keeping Dean out of harm's way. Bobby sighed and helped Dean breathe, checking his watch and he looked at the door as another contraction took over Dean's body again.

* * *

Sam had an advantage on Delilah. He kicked her and rammed the stake deeper into her middle and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and met her face-to-face. He smiled. "Go ahead and finish me off.", she said. Sam panted and sighed. "I don't have time to finish you off.", Sam said stepping on the stake.

She breathed her last breath. "Right now, I've gotta see my twins get born.", he said as he wrapped his hands around the rear of the stake and pulled it out. He sighed and limped over to the room where Dean and Bobby was staying. "Sam.", Dean gasped through breaths.

"I'm here. I'm not leaving you.", Sam said as he kissed Dean's forehead.

* * *

Sam held Dean's hand as he supported Dean giving birth. Another contraction took over his body and the contractions were now 1 minute apart. Dean pushed until he couldn't anymore. Sam sighed and coached him along with Bobby. Another contraction. Dean's weak body seemed to move along with the contractions.

"Dean, push now.", Bobby said.

Sweat was dripping down Dean's forehead as he shifted his body and sat up. He clutched Sam's fingers and Bobby's and took one long deep breath before pushing. Dean could feel the skin tearing where the baby was crowning. Dean laid back on the bed and panted. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on Dean, you can do it.", Sam said, coaching Dean as Dean groaned.

Another contraction. Another push and he could feel the baby's head coming through. Suddenly, a baby's cries filled the room. "Alanna.", Bobby said as he cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Sam. Sam smiled and handed her to Dean.

Dean smiled and sat up as he pushed again. The baby was crowning, he could tell. He sighed when Brandon was presented in his arms. Dean smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead. He smiled and looked at Sam with Alanna. Bobby sighed and walked out of the room and gave them some peace with their newborn twins.

* * *

"Alright guys, ready to go?", Bobby asked wheeling in a wheelchair for Dean.

Dean nodded and got into the wheelchair carrying Alanna and Sam carrying Brandon.The twins were sleeping fast asleep in their parents' arms and Sam smiled as he put Brandon in a carseat and Alanna was placed in hers. Bobby hugged both of them. "Take care of my grandchildren now, ya hear?", Bobby asked.

Sam nodded. "We will. And Bobby, thanks for everything.", Sam said.

"Hurry up Sam.", Dean said as Sam opened the passenger side door.

"And Sam, thanks for vanquishing that demon, or else those two wouldn't be here, and neither would Dean.", Bobby said.

Sam nodded at Bobby and smiled. "No problem.", he said.

Bobby smiled and tapped on the roof of the car."Yout two'd better go before I change my mind about ya'll leaving.", Bobby said.

Dean sighed. "Bye Bobby. And before I forget, we're going to need a baby-sitter, this Saturday.", Dean said.

"Why?", Sam asked.

"We begin hunting on Saturday.", Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll do it. Bye guys.", Bobby said.

"Bye Bobby.", Dean said as he drove out of the parking lot and out of sight.

"You do know that we're going a rough time with them?", Sam asked.

"Why do you say that?", Dean asked.

"They have your genes.", Sam said smiling.

"There's the real Sammy. It's good to have you back bro.", Dean said.

Sam smiled. "I never left.", Sam smiled. They kissed and hurried back off to their house as the twins slept on, not knowing that they were born into a world where demons reign and monsters exist. And they didn't know that their parents were hunters and that they might not see them again, whenever they leave.

* * *

**Awwww! And don't worry the sequel will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Bye! Until next time!!**


End file.
